


Of Midnight and Chocolate Eyes

by DeadAndAlive



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Age Swap, First Year Iwaizumi Hajime, First Year Oikawa Tooru, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadAndAlive/pseuds/DeadAndAlive
Summary: Oikawa gets hurt after an idiot move he did and Kageyama carries him to the nurse's office. Awkward but yet soft fluff and comfort ensue.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Of Midnight and Chocolate Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on Wattpad and also requested by a friend very dear to me as an advanced birthday present.

* * *

Oikawa Tooru was a first-year at Aoba Johsai, and during the last year of middle school, he received the "Best Setter" award. With Iwaizumi, his best friend, they were a brutal duo, known as the Punch attack among other names because of the brutality of the spike. He was also renowned by one name, King because of his kind nature towards his teammates. A real charmer too. His precious personality caught the hearts of many girls and guys, but his best friend, Iwaizumi, would know better.

Kageyama Tobio was a third-year at Karasuno and a renowned volleyball genius. In public, he's known for his intimidating demeanor, but during practice, his laid-back personality surfaced. He was known as the Grand King for him barking orders at his teammates when the stress was getting to him. He was also the setter of the famous demon attack along with Karasuno's Ace, Hinata. He also a member of the Crow Quartet known to be the reason why Karasuno again became one of the elite schools after the Little Giant. He was also known to attract girls because of his "bad boy" persona which his friends constantly tease him about.

Despite their amazing skill and thought, both setters found themselves thinking about each other instead of volleyball during today's practice match between Aoba Johsai and Karasuno.

"Hai, Hai, Hai," Tsukishima called, calling the team participants of the practice match. Tsukishima was a known player for his quick thinking and element of surprise in the match, giving him the nickname Sparrow hawk, despite him being a crow. He was also the vice-captain, handling the technicalities, with Yamaguchi, the captain was in charge of the team. "Aoba Johsai, thank you for joining us. The match starts in an hour. The school is empty other than our gracious fans up there-" He gestured to the students cheering above them. "so, in the chance, someone goes sick and needs a bathroom or a clinic, you will be free to use it. Just a reminder in case another incident might happen again."

The incident Tsukishima was talking about was the infamous incident in the Crow Quartet's second year when during a practice match between Nekoma and Karasuno, a player decided to call a time-out to go to the bathroom after his "smell" already wafted through the gym and they had to end the match and the smell lasted through two days.

Karasuno was never the same since.

In the back, Nishinoya and Tanaka were snickering. They were immediately shut up by Tsukishima's glare and Yamaguchi bashing their heads together. They let out yelps and rubbed their heads.

"Dismissed."  
  


* * *

  
Oikawa found himself staring at Kageyama. It wasn't obvious, he already perfected the art after he got caught staring back in middle school. He vowed to never stare at his senpai again but look where he was now, staring at him talking with Hinata, Karasuno's ace.

Everything was the same when he last saw Kageyama in person. The same black hair and mean expression but he looked better. His bangs were parted and framed his black eyes. Oikawa also noticed he was wearing glasses like Tsukishima, probably from watching too many volleyball matches. Oikawa was sure to follow that, he was already staying up nights watching old Karasuno and Seijoh matches.

He was snapped out of his daze by Iwaizumi smacking a volleyball to his face. He barely dodged his best friend's attack and yelped. "What was that for, Iwa-chan?!" He exclaimed, missing the snickering faces of his other best friends, Matsukawa and Hanamaki, or more commonly known as Mattsun and Makki.

The other first-year walked up _real_ close to Oikawa before whispering, "I caught you staring at Kageyama-san again. You really should stop. You look like a stalker." And flicked Oikawa's forehead.

Oikawa's hands immediately flew to his forehead and whined at Iwaizumi, telling him, 'it was rude' and 'you're welcome that I like you' with some poor excuse on why Iwaizumi should care.

Iwaizumi slung an arm around Oikawa and dragged him back to Makki and Mattsun to get ready for the match.

Kageyama was rarely seen unfocused from volleyball, his mind was constantly working on new moves and opportunities to score a point but this time, he was thinking of a certain kouhai that he missed. Evidently, his best friend and professional tangerine, Hinata took notice and started teasing the genius seter.

"Ne~" Hinata drawled, circling around a staring Kageyama like he was a statue to be admired. "Is our Tobio having a crush on the other team's setter?" Hinata and the rest of the third years already knew about Kageyama's crush on the vanilla setter so pointing it out to the rest of the team was not helpful.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Kageyama yelled and spiked the volleyball to Hinata, who caught it and continued to laugh hysterically at Kageyama's every so slowly growing strawberry face.

"King Tobio," Tsukishima teased, patting Kageyama's shoulders and leaned towards the duo. "It's love. Don't worry. You'll accept it eventually."

"Kei, shut up or I'm telling Tadashi that you were in love with him since middle school." Tsukishima paused and retracted his arms from Kageyama's shoulders before whispering:

"I'm going to kill you."

As if on cue, Yamaguchi interrupted their bickering. "You guy shut up or I'm outing your guys' darkest secrets in front of the whole gym." The other third years immediately grew still and silent at their friend's threat. Yamaguchi smirked and patted the three's shoulders before turning to their kouhais with a sweet smile like the whole thing never happened. "Stretches!"  
  


* * *

  
As the match started, Oikawa saw himself staring at Kageyama's jump serve that he kept practicing to perfect like his senpai. At the strength of the impact and the mesmerizing body of Kageyama, Iwaizumi had to slap Oikawa on the back to keep him from entering the land of daydreams.

 _Alright_ , Oikawa sighed, _game on_.  
  


* * *

  
Midnight and chocolate eyes meet abruptly in the middle of the court. Widened eyes and parted lips of the younger's reaction of the elder's smirk almost caused Seijoh the whole game.

"Tooru!" Iwaizumi called and Oikawa abruptly took a step back and got hit on the top of the head with the other setter's dump. The whistle sounded as Oikawa gripped the top of his head and fell onto the polished wood. The crowd gasped, scared for the precious setter to sit out.

The blueberry haired setter immediately ran under the net and to Oikawa's side, much to the amusement of his best friends and the shock of Oikawa's.

The mocha haired setter held in his tears in front of his senpai and stayed quiet, focusing on relieving the pain from the strong attack instead of the elder setter fussing over him.

"Kageyama," His senpai's club adviser, Takeda, started, "you should probably take Oikawa to the clinic in case he gets a concussion." Oikawa's eyes widened and shook his head, tears finally starting to cascade down. He didn't want to go down like a wimp from a misplaced step. He couldn't. Especially not in front of Kageyama.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" He tried to reassure them, but the tear tracks already were prominent to see for everyone. "I was just surprised, really!" He tried to smile but it was useless, the bruise was already starting to form on his head, and it _hurt_.

Kageyama felt Oikawa's resistance and tilted his kouhai's chin, showing off his wide, tear-stained, chocolate eyes. Kageyama shook his head and slipped an arm under Oikawa's bent knees and one to support his back then lifted the younger from the floor despite his protest of being fine. As soon as Kageyama started raising from the floor, Oikawa hid his red face in the other's neck.

Muffled squeals erupted from the watching students as the two setters left the gym in search of the clinic. All the thoughts Oikawa and Kageyama's friends could think about was how bold the blueberry head was.  
  


* * *

  
As they were walking to the clinic, it hurt Kageyama to hear Oikawa's whimpering and sniffling, but he shouldn't be surprised. He hurt his kouhai, his crush, his wished love. And with Kageyama hitting him like that with his dump, he would be lucky to even speak with Oikawa at all.

Kageyama felt a tug on his shirt as they reached the door to the clinic. It was Oikawa. Kageyama mentally scoffed and prepared himself to leave the room as he set Oikawa to the bed near the window. The nurse noticed the bump on Oikawa's head a readied an ice pack.

Fate wasn't kind to them though. As the nurse checked the small refrigerator in the room that kept some medicine and ice, it turned out that the last batch of ice she got was emptied out by the swimming team earlier this morning. The nurse sighed and left the room to get another batch of ice.

The tall cherry blossom tree that stood in the middle of the school was being ruffled around by the soft cold wind of the morning and floated onto the two boys sitting in silence.

Kageyama sighed. He shouldn't be here. He should leave, he hurt Oikawa. The younger already hates him. Best case scenario, Oikawa forgives him, and they won't talk for the rest of both of their high school careers but he didn't even try to move from their spot, and neither did Oikawa.

Oikawa was on Kageyama's lap sideways, his legs laid across, and his body against Kageyama's right. He didn't point it out. Instead, he opted to stare and the cherry blossom's dancing with the wind.

"I-" Kageyama started after a few quiet moments, but Oikawa cut him off.

"I don't hate you; you know." He murmured, still opting to stare at the cherry blossoms. Kageyama stared at him incredulously, like he told a lie that was useless, and to Kageyama, it was. Oikawa cut him off again. "Don't overthink this. I don't blame you for anything. It was my fault." The cold wind rifted between the two boys and Oikawa grinned lightly at the feeling. Kageyama felt his face go hot from watching the grin spread across Oikawa's.

"I'm still sorry," Kageyama whispered and Oikawa hummed, still not letting go of the elder's shirt. The tears dried by now, tear tracks, and puffy eyes were the only remaining details that showed he even cried at all.

The two went silent again. Kageyama sized himself up and tugged Oikawa by the waist and held onto him tighter like he was his lifeline. And he probably was. If Oikawa told him that he hated him, Kageyama would go in a spiral and he would probably quit volleyball altogether.

"Stop overthinking again," Oikawa chided, releasing himself from under the elder's chin, careful to avoid his bump. He let go of the shirt and cupped Kageyama's cheek and he immediately leaned into it. "I don't hate you, far from it, actually." Kageyama gave a confused look and Oikawa sighed. He was already too deep into this. If Oikawa let go of Kageyama, their whole relationship will end and Oikawa will probably go crazy.

Oikawa stared into the elder's eyes and was about to confess, "I " Oikawa was the one who got cut off this time.

"I love you," Kageyama suddenly admitted, surprising both boys.

"You-you do?" Oikawa quietly asked, praying to any god he knew to make sure this wasn't a dream. The fates weren't this cruel, were they?

"I..." Kageyama trailed off, breaking eye contact with the other boy, tears threatening to fall, and finding himself staring at the tree while Oikawa jerked the elder's chin. Midnight and chocolate eyes meeting again, the whole reason why they ended up in this situation in the first place. Those chocolate eyes begging him to continue made Kageyama to persist. "I don't know, but I catch myself staring at you, thinking about a future that I'll know that'll never happen! I go to bed thinking you're in my arms, tucked under my chin so that I don't get those sleepless nights. I sometimes take the long route home, passing Kitagawa Daiichi to make sure you're still playing volleyball."

Oikawa let out a breath he didn't know, and his eyes turned into disbelief. Kageyama loved him! The love of his life loved him! Someone could ruin Oikawa's day and still he would find himself smiling and cheering the rest of the day.

Kageyama, on the other hand, took Oikawa's silence as negative and pulled Oikawa from his lap and stood. _Yup, you fucked your whole relationship_ , Kageyama thought, _He didn't hate you then, but he hates you know_. Kageyama brushed his shorts and started walking to the door of the clinic to find the nurse and to let Oikawa go forever. He knew confessing was a bad idea, why did he even think to confess? Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Oikawa shook himself of the euphoric bubble he made and noticed the lack of warmth and he found himself alone in the clinic. No. No. No! He only had Kageyama for a few moments. This can't end like this!

Oikawa ignored the pain on top of his head, and immediately ran to the hallway and found Kageyama near the stairwell pausing to stare through the window and to the cherry blossoms in the middle of the courtyard.

Tears welled in Oikawa's eyes and he ran, and ran, _and ran_ to Kageyama and latched himself onto the senior's back the tears fell, both from happiness and desperation. "I love you." Oikawa murmured and Kageyama stilled. "I love noticing your changes each time you play; I think about you before I sleep and you're the first thought I have every time I wake up. I watch every match you played since middle school so much, I can recite the moves you do by heart. What did I tell you, you jerk? Don't overthink things!" By the time he was done, Oikawa was practically yelling, sobbing into Kageyama's no. 1 vest and t-shirt.

Oikawa's sobbing suddenly stopped, surprised by being carried and set on the open windowsill, facing the older setter, his own tears staining his handsome face.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around Oikawa's waist and he was pulled into a chaste kiss, all worries washing away from the two. Oikawa let out a moan latched his one of his arms around his senpai's neck and the other cupping his cheek, the said teen's arms wrapping around Oikawa even tighter. Even after they ran out of breath, they kissed for a few more moments before parting, a string of saliva connecting them.

Oikawa grinned and pulled their foreheads together. Those midnight and chocolate eyes meeting again. "I love you."

Kageyama didn't say anything but pulled Oikawa into another kiss.


End file.
